fordonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
GoK: Smażony Kurczak
"Smażony Kurczak" to pierwszy odcinek pierwszego sezonu Game of Kanalie. To pierwszy odcinek całego serialu. Został wyemitowany 28 Grudnia 2018 roku, na kanale TVFordon. Scenariusz napisał Kubal. Treść KANALIA PICURES A WGORĄCEJWODZIECOMPANY Przedstawia Od twórcy „BOSO W PIZDU” „GAME OF KANALIE” S.1 Odc.1 „Smażony kurczak” Wszystko zaczęło się w KFC (właściwie Gospoda „Pod Panierowanym Kurczakiem”) w Tyńcu. Siedziało tam kilku ludzi, słuchając opowiadania wojaka bywalca, który z dalekich stron przybywszy, prawił im o przygodach, jakich na kwadjacie i w czasie podróży doznał. Człek był brodaty, w sile wieku,pleczysty,prawie ogromny, włosy nosił ujęte w pątlik,czyli w siatkę naszywaną paciorkami; na sobie miał skórzany kubrak z pręgami wyciśniętymi przez pancerz, na nim pas, cały z miedzianych klamr; za pasem nóż w rogowej pochwie, przy boku zaś krótki kord podróżny. Tuż przy nim za stołem siedziało dwóch wojaków o krótkich włosach i szalonym spojrzeniu, widocznie jego towarzysze, bo przybrani także po podróżnemu,w takie same powyciskane od zbroicy skórzane kubraki. Resztę towarzystwa stanowiło dwóch oficerów wojskowych z okolic Generali i trzech mieszczan w czerwonych składanych czapkach, których cienkie końce zwieszały się im z boku aż na stopy. Gospodarz Fandomowiec, w płowym kapturze z kołnierzem wycinanym w szablony, lał im z konwi sytne bepis do tekturowych kubełków i nasłuchiwał ciekawie przygód wojennych. Jeszcze ciekawiej jednak słuchali mieszczanie.W owych czasach nienawiść,jaka dzieliła za czasów Lipowych miasto od rycerskiego oficerstwa,znacznie już była przygasła. Tak więc siedzieli teraz i rozmawiali, mrugając od czasu do czasu na gospodarza, aby napełniał kubełki. Trotek: Toście, szlachetny rycerzu, zwiedzili kawał świata? Kapral: Nikt z tych, którzy teraz ściągają do Generalii, widziało tyle... Trotek: A niemało ich ściągnie. Wielkie Beeciny i wielka szczęśliwość dla Królestwa! Prawią też, i to pewna, że król kazał cały pałac otworzyć. Zabawy będą i gonitwy w szrankach, jakich świat dotąd nie widział. Cookie: Kumotrze Trotolotek, nie przerywajcie rycerzowi. Trotek: Nieprzerywam ja, kmotorze Cookie, tylko tak myślę,że i on rad będzie wiedział, co prawią, bo pewnie sam do Generalii jedzie. Nie wrócim i tak dziś do miasta, gdyż bramy przedtem zamkną, a w nocy kanalia, która się w wiórach rodzi, spać nie daje, więc mamy czas na wszystko. Cookie: A wy najedno słowo odpowiadacie dwadzieścia. Pojebało was, konalio Trotek! Trotek ''': Ale sztukę wilgotnego gówna pod jedną pachą jeszcze dźwignę. '''Cookie: Co? Kapral: Pewnie, że w Generalii ostanę, bom słyszał o królewskim turnieju i rad w szrankach siły mojej popróbuję z królem. Goście spojrzeli na rycerza, który uśmiechnął się wesoło i założywszy rękoma włosy za nerki podniósł następnie do ust naczynie z bepis. Choronżus: Jak że to? Jakie macie prawo wyzywać władców? Skąd jesteście i jako was zowią? Kapral: Ja zowię się Kapral Makłower. Herbu jestem BigMac, a zawołania "Wpierdalańsko!" Ten tu zjeb, woła się Janusz, czy tam Żanuss. Herbu z Lipy, zawołania "Kiedyś to było!" No, a tamten tam to Antonus Cejrowskuj znany jako Adminus, herbu Wilczek, zawołania "Incest is Wincest"! Choronżus ''': Toż to doprawdy jesteście zbiegłym zdrajcą Makłowerem? '''Troll: Toż to doprawdy zaginiony Lord z Lipy? Burbacz: Toż to nie znam herbu Wilczek! Janusz: Żam żest Żanuss Lord spod Ikry! Kapral: Pił słoną wodę. Coś mu się pojebało. Albo to efekty uboczne bycia zjedzonym i wskrzeszonym. Kapral robi mu lekkie pchnięcie w głowe. Janusz: Aaaaa... Jam jest Janusz z Lipy Fordońskiej, jak najbardziej! Cookie: Jako nie znacie herbu Wilczek, korowodorze Burbacz? Toż to zbiegły hetman! Antonus: Nie zbiegłem, lecz wygonionym z kraju zostałem przez mych własnych pobratyńców! Kapral: Tak jam jest Lord Makłower z Efesu! Choronżus: Więc to prawda! Że wybieracie się na wojnę z „Pojebanym Królem”, by go obalić i tyranię okrutną zakończyć? Kapral: Zaiste, taka jest prawdziwa istota mej wyprawy. Troll: Chwała bogom! Burbacz: Jeżeli chcecie się na króla wyprawić, to będzie wam potrzeba nie mała armia, a i sojuszników w państwie kilku by się przydało. Kapral: Słusznie prawicie, jednak do tego przejdziemy później. Teraz powiedzcie jak się miewają sprawy w moim Efesie? Cookie: Lepiej pytajcie, panie, jak się miewały, bo go już nie ma. Hej, jeszcze za czasów Wojny Trzynastkowiczów ze Szwagrowcami spalili do cna Efes, także jeno dom stary ostał, a co było, pobrali, służebni zasie uciekli. Została goła ziemia, bo i kmiecie co byli w sąsiedztwie, poszli dalej w puszczę. Wiem bo sam tam byłem po bitwie, w drodze do Generalii, sprzedawać rzepę. Jako, że miałem nadwyżkę to zainwestowałem w ten nasz Efes. Odbudowaliśmy z nowo wybranym wójtem, bo przemianowano Efes na wieś. Ale następnego roku woda nam pobrała, to pojechałem dalej. Słyszałem potem, że i wójta zabili. Kapral: Świętokradztwo! Burbacz: Już to wojny nam tu nie brakowało. Choronżus: Za przyczyną Agrandową. Siedziało książę u Shindenowców i co roku ~~kurwy wyprawiało~~ wyprawy na Wilno czynili. Szedł z nimi różny naród: Behemoci, Kwasowcy, Fandomowcy do łuków najprzedniejsi, Lechici, Słoikowcy, Islandczycy i oczywiście Fordończycy. Lasy przesiekli, zamki po drodze stawiali i w końcu okrutnie Wilno ogniem i mieczem pognębili, także cały naród, który tę ziemię zamieszkuje, chciał już ją porzucić i szukać innej, choćby na krańcu świata, choćby między dziećmi Balroga, byle od Fordończyków daleko. Cookie: Słychać było i tu, że wszyscy Shindeńczycy chcieli pójść z dziećmi i żonami precz, ale my temu nie wierzyli, a i słusznie jak wychodzi. Burbacz: A ja na to patrzył. Hej! Gdyby nie Agrand to Wilno już było by nasze. Choronżus: Prawda taka, że Agrand zjebał sprawę i przy pierwszej lepszej okazji Shindeńczycy mu spuścili wpierdol. A potem chował się przez trzy lata w rowie i wysyłał listy o tym jakich to zwycięstw nie odniósł. Shindeńczycy zamki zburzyli, drzewa nowe posadzili i mają wyjebane. Ci co przeżyli i przedarli się z powrotem do kraju dopiero opowiedzieli prawdę. A tak to myślano, że lada moment Wilno zostanie przyłączone do korony! Trotek: Shindeńczycy dobrzy rycerze! Cookie: Chyba samuraje? Trotek: Murem oni chłop przy chłopie w żelaznych zbrojach stają tak okryci, że ledwie oczy przez maskę widać. I ławą idą. Uderzy, bywało, Fordon i rozsypie się jako piasek, a nie rozsypie się, to ją mostem położą i roztratują. Nie sami też między nimi Shindeńczycy, bo co jest mangozjebów na świecie, to u Shindenów służy. A chrobre są! Nie raz pochyli się samuraj, kopię przed się wyciągnie i sam jeden, jeszcze przed bitwą, w całe wojsko bije jako tygrys w stado. Troll: Na Dziedzica! Którzy z tych wojowników najlepsi? Burbacz: Jak do czego. Do kuszy najlepszy Fandomczyk - Archiwista, któren pancerz na wylot strzałą przedzieje, a gruchacza na sto kroków utrafi. Lechici okrutnie toporami sieką. Do dwuręcznego brzeszczota nie masz nad Behemota. Słoikowiec rad żelaznym cepem hełmy rozpierdolić. Choronżus ''': Shindenowcy twierdzą, że Wilno należy do nich i obowiązywali się dowieść tego haxballowym pojedynkiem. Ma się też takowy sąd dziedzicowy odbyć między jednym ich samurajem i jednym naszym rycerzem za rok na wyznaczonym miejscu. Na dworze u Superszyma, cesarza Fandomskiego i prezydenta Arkańskiego. Tu większa jeszcze ciekawość ogarnęła ziemian i kupców, tak że aż powyciągali szyje ponad kubełkami w stronę Chorążego Macieja, i nuż pytać: '''Antonus: A z naszych którzy są? Mówcie żywo! Choronżus Maciej zaś podniósł tekturę do ust, napił się i wylał pepsi na kartę postaci odrzekł: Choronżus: Eeee tam panie. Wybrano Noxize’a z Pizdy rycerza na ubój i skurwysyna jebanego. Pójdą-li na kopie, na miecze albo na topory to się wypierdoli i se głupi ryj rozwali! Będą miały oczy ludzkie na co patrzeć i uszy czego słuchać. Tako wam powiadam, beka będzie po wsze czasy. Janusz: Będzie beka, byle Beebo pobłogosławił Antonus: I Św. Stachoni! Kapral: Mam wrażenie, że coś nie lubicie tego rycerza. Poczym, zwróciwszy się do Burbacza, mieszczanie zaczęli rozpytywać dalej: Cookie: Nuże, powiadajcie! Sławiliście Shindeńczyków i innych rycerzy, że chrobre są i że łatwo by Fordon złamali. A z wami nie ciężejże im było? Zali równie ochotnie na was szli? Jakże Beebo darzył? Sławcie naszych! Burbacz: Którzy świeżo z dalekich krajów przyszli, ochotnie na nas uderzali, ale popróbowawszy raz i drugi, już nie z takim sercem. Bo jest nasz naród zatwardziały, którą to zatwardziałość często nam wymawiali: „Gardzicie śmiercią, prawią, ale Kebabów wspomagacie, przez co potępieni będziecie!”. Choronżus: Beecić, tom się obeecił, kazał Beebo wrogów bić, to biję, ale po co mam starym kebabom, czy lipowcom okruszyny twaroga żałować albo im pieczonej baraniny rzucić, albo piany z pyska nie ulać. I wielu też tak czyni, przez co się w podejrzenie podają. Ale oni to robią z nieświadomości i z bojaźni starych bogów. Było onym bogom drzewiej dobrze. Mieli swoje gaje, wielkie lipy i konie do jazdy i dziesięcinę brali. A teraz, gaje wycięte, jeść nie ma co, po miastach biją, więc się to biedactwo w najgęstsze bory pozaszywało, na północy kraju i jeszcze dalej. Janusz: Słusznie prawicie! Choronżus: Pójdzie Fordończyk do lasu, to go jeden i drugi za chuja rękaw pociągnie i mówi: „Daj!” Niektórzy też dają dupy, ale są i śmiałe chłopy, co nie chcą nic dać albo ich jeszcze łapią. I dają na sprzedaż do niewoli, za granicą. Janusz: ŁAPIĄ? DO NIEWOLI? NA POCHYBEL SKURWYSYNOM! DEUS VULT! Kapral: One game at a time, my friend. Trotek: Co? Troll ''': Może wystarczy już na razie o religii. '''Burbacz: Jesteśmy wśród przyjaciół. Lordzie Makłowerze, opowiedz nam o swoich planach wobec tronu. Makłower odprawił ruchem ręki gospodarza Kapral: Powiem wam tak: Tubylców, gówien jebanych, wiedźm i dzikusów wkrótce nie będzie już na świecie. A kanalie będą zawsze. Musimy zakończyć tyranię „Pojebanego Króla”. Opracowałem plan. Po beebinach księżniczki, rycerze staną w szranki na ubitej ziemi, będzie walka na lance i miecze. Ten kto wygra może prosić króla o co kolwiek. Zamierzam wygrać ten turniej. Burbacz: Będą tu lepsi od ciebie. Kapral: DEGRADACJA Nie wydaje mi się. Na to ziemianie spod Generalii poczęli wołać: Choronżus: Na Beebo! Toż tu przed rodziną królewską wystąpią rycerze w świecie najsławniejsi. Troll: Będzie gonił Noxize z Pizdy Cookie: i Brunej Trotek: i Skågger ze Skyën, Cookie: i taki Pojebało z Salem, Trotek: i taki Fraszko Złodziej z Chujowic, Cookie: i taki Uminus z Degradowic, Trotek: i Ababank z Góry, Cookie: i Tomasz Wpierdol, Trotek: i Adam Ciwpierdol, Cookie: i Polar Pandaren. Troll: Przejebane. Gdzie ci się z nimi mierzyć, z którymi ni tu, ni na dworze behemockim, ni na redditowym nikt mierzyć się nie może. Kapral: Zobaczymy. Burbacz: Ale jak to nas przybliży do obalenia króla tyrana? Teraz docisnąć do niego nie będzie łatwo, gdyż w Generalii aż roi się od gości, którzy się na beeciny zjeżdżają, chcąc przez to panu naszemu cześć albo hołd oddać. Ma być Imperator Jaskini Behemota, będzie, jako powiadają, i Cesarz Fandomski, i różnych książąt i rycerzy jako maku. Kapral: Nie będę musiał się dociskać. Ten kto wygra turniej może prosić o wszystko, więc wyzwę go na pojedynek. Trotek: Żeby go zabić? Kapral: Znaki zapytania. Nie. Nie uszedł bym z życiem, zbanowaliby mnie na miejscu. Pokonam go w walce i osłabię jego pozycję, po czym wygłoszę swe żądania. Choronżus: Co jeśli się nie zgodzi? Kapral: Wyjdzie na tchórza. Burbacz: A jeśli przegrasz? Kapral: Nie przegram. Przysięgam na BOGA MIĘSA! Cookie: Co kurwa? Na kogo? Makłower wyciąga jakąś fiolkę z kieszeni Kapral: Oto Savingue Neqem, potocznie znane jako Ekstrakt z Arive Nerczi. Groźna trucizna, którą przywiozłem z In. Powoduje niewydolność nerek, a w końcu śmierć. Nasmaruję nią ostrzę przed walką z królem. Troll: O ty chytry skurwysynie z lasu! Choronżus: Wyeliminujesz króla, ale wciąż zostają jego synowie, książę Agrand i Borosław. Kapral: Tak do tego będzie potrzebna armia. Moi Zakonnicy Knorr nie wystarczą. Dlatego Janusz musi udać się na północ, do Lipy Fordońskiej i zebrać swoich chorążych. Antonus pojedzie na południe i zbierze z tamtąd buntowników. Wy natomiast pojedziecie ze mną do Generalii. Janusz: N O T O W D R O G E Antonus ''': N O T O W D R O G E '''Choronżus: N O T O W D R O G E Burbacz: N O T O W D R O G E Cookie: N O T O W D R O G E Troll: N O T O W D R O G E Trotek: N O T O W D R O G E Nagle rozmowę przerwał gwar dochodzący przez okna. Z dala słychać było brzękania, ludzkie głosy, parskania koni. Zdziwili się obecni, albo wiem godzina była bardzo wczesna. Gospodarz, Archiwista, wybiegł na podwórzec gospody, lecz nim goście zdołali wychylić do dna ostatnie kubełki, wrócił jeszcze pośpieszniej. Neuro ''': JEBABA KURWA! ARMIA PRZYBYŁA! '''Kapral: Nareszcie! Wszyscy wybiegli na zewnątrz. Przed KFC stało około W CHUJ rycerzy konnych zbrojnych. Na wietrze powiewały liczne chorągwie Kwadratowej Pyszności Knorr. Kapral Makłower wpierdolił się na swojego konia, po czym rzekł: Kapral: N O T O W D R O G E I odjechał wraz ze swoją armią i towarzyszami w stronę wschodzącego słońca. 'FIN ' Kategoria:Opowiadania